Traditionally, a host of a virtual machine provides physical disks to store data accessible by the virtual machine. From the perspective of a host, the data appears as a file on the disks, but from a perspective of the virtual machine, the data appears as being maintained in a hard drive. This file is referred to as a virtual hard drive that is either maintained on a particular disk of the host or the virtual hard drive is spanned across a plurality of the host disks. Because virtual machines are implemented traditionally to leverage physical resources of a common host, there may be several virtual machines per host. Traditionally, on a given host, all of the virtual machines on a host are limited to an exclusive data structure configuration (e.g., all spanned or all non-spanned). The exclusivity of a particular type of data structure may prevent a possibility of I/O isolation variability, fault tolerance adjustments, and access adjustments.